Soberanía Antártica
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Arthur quiere soberanía, pero el matrimonio latino se lo impide... ¿Manuel contra Arthur a favor de Martín? ¡Es para la historia! *ArgentinaxChile* Asco de summary...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras. Intenté hacerlo lo más cómico posible (estilo Hidekaz?), si alguien se siente ofendido, por favor VETE! Y mil disculpas.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel, USAxUK, leves SuxFin y FranciaxCanadá.

* * *

**Soberanía Antártica.**

―Tengo frío… ―murmuró Alfred abrazándose, dándose calor, completamente abrigado, deseaba un café bien caliente― Escuchar los reclamos de Arthur me hace dar más frío…

― ¡Y por eso quiero un millón de kilómetros como soberanía en la Antártida! ―concluyó Inglaterra tirando unos cuantos papeles sobre su podio en señal de estar todo claro y listo.

― ¡Me niego, me niego! ―Martín se alteró y se intranquilizó enseguida golpeando su podio, a su lado Manuel se sobresaltó― ¡Esos kilómetros tocarán mi territorio!

―Weón, cálmate, no es para tanto. ―aconsejó el chileno.

―Manu… ¿no te das cuenta? ―se sentó, agarró los hombros del castaño para decirle amenazante lo siguiente― Te afecta a vos también. Arthur quiere nuestros pedacitos de la Antártida.

―En ese caso… ―bajó las manos de Martín de sus hombros. Se puso de pie, acaparando la atención de los países con soberanía― ¡También me niego!

―Mi Manu… me apoya. ―los ojos claros del argentino brillaron de la felicidad, al fin ese estúpido chileno estaba en contra de Arthur, ¡Era para la historia! Y hablando del pirata, sintió una punzada de traición.

―Los kilómetros que reclama Arthur se aproxima a nosotros dos ―fundamentó Chile―, además… ¡¿Por qué quiere soberanía si vive a la chucha? Argentina y Chile tienen todo el derecho por la cercanía.

―Manuel ―le llamó el británico―, no quiero tener problemas contigo. Tienes toda razón en que yo viva muy lejos, pero les recuerdo a ambos, tengo cercanía por Falkland Islands. ―sonrió.

― ¡Ellas son mías! ―atacó Argentina. Luego comenzaron a insultarse mutuamente agarrándose de los cabellos.

―Ten ―Francia se le entregó una taza de café a Estados Unidos―. Este tema no acabará nunca.

―Si Argentina entra en el tema…claro que no acabara nunca ―decía el estadunidense para dar un sorbo, luego la dejó sobre la mesa―. Y ahora entra Manuel, para colmo.

―Debí quedarme en casa haciendo *censurado* con mon amour Canadá, pasando el frío…

―Hace bastante frío. ―acertó Alfred.

― ¿Nos abrazamos? ―preguntó esperando una positiva respuesta.

―Olvídalo Francis ―al parecer no―. Muero de frío…como quisiera que esta tonta discusión se terminara para hacer cositas con mi Arthur…uhm… ―se lamentó haciendo un puchero.

―Su-san, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ―Finlandia junto con los nórdicos yacían un tanto alejado de las discusiones. Suecia lo miró con el ceño fruncido, intimidando al finés, no es que estuviera enojado, él era así.

―En el caso de que ataquen a Noru… ¡Nosotros lo apoyaremos! ―exclamó apuntando al horizonte (a la pared) Dinamarca.

―No necesito de tu ayuda. ―espetó Noruega, pero Dinamarca no le dio atención prefiriendo a abrazarlo.

Mientras en la pequeña guerra Arthur-Martín, Manuel se interpuso al medio separándolos, llevándose al menor con él.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ―insultaba el argentino siendo reprimido por su vecino, alejándolo. En cuanto a Arthur, fue España quien lo sujetó para que no fuera a golpearlo― ¡Morite, ojala tus maldiciones se te devuelvan, infeliz! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Hijo de la con…!

― ¡Cállate por un momento! ―Chile gritó cansado y exasperado antes de las siguientes palabras no muy lindas del rubio latino. Al estar tranquilo, lo dejó frente a sus ojos― Escucha, si seguí así armaras un gran lío, incluso una nueva especie de "Las Malvinas", y sabí que vay a salir mal.

―Pero Manu, date cuenta…ese maldito quiere toda la Antártida. ―ya no se encontraba alterado, pero estaba a punto de volver.

―Sé perfectamente. Escucha con atención, nosotros dos nos vamos a ir en contra de Inglaterra si hace algún movimiento en nuestros territorios…

― ¡Eso ya pasó! ―levantó la voz. Corrió a Manuel hacia atrás y caminó lo más cercano a Alfred― ¡Gringo! ―acaparó la atención del susodicho― Espero que no le des la razón a ese puto pirata… Me acordé que él ya anda explotando ¡Mi territorio antártico!

― ¡¿Qué? ―sobresaltó Alfred y la mayoría.

Inglaterra tosió un poco.― Con respecto a eso…es para ampliar los derechos de explotación de las reservas de petróleo, gas y minerales.

― ¡Mentira! ¡Si ven el mapa…! ―ahora que lo recordaba, no lo tenía― ¡Kiku!

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó sin inconvenientes.

― ¿Tenés algún proyector para mostrar la Antártica completa?

―Hai ―acertó con una sonrisa, salió de la sala y regresó en un segundo con un proyector de última generación. Las luces se apagaron, y detrás de la cabeza de Estados Unidos yacía el mapa―. Listo, puede continuar Argentina-san.

―Gracias. ¿En dónde iba? Ah, claro. Si te fijas, Arthur ya se encuentra sobre mí… ¡Y sobre mi Manu! ¡Eso es imperdonable! Estoy de acuerdo que Manu deba ser el de abajo, es irresistible, lo entiendo perfectamente. Puede ser gruñón, pero cuando logras domesticarlo es un amor…

― ¡Deja de decir tanta wea junta! ¡Se trata de mapas, de mapas, no de nosotros dos, weón fleto! ―explotó de la vergüenza mientras que el argentino hablaba tranquilamente haciendo ademanes con las manos, todo casual, lo más normal del mundo.

―Che, tranquilizáte un poco mi amor.

― ¿Tienen documentos, fundamentos o algo? ―dijo Alfred ya cansado con el asunto de la soberanía, leería los fundamentos de cada uno y tomaría una decisión. Los reclamantes entregaron una carpeta por cada uno, y procedió a leer, entretanto ellos seguían discutiendo.

― ¡Te declaro la guerra, che! ―Martín ya estaba más que furioso.

― ¡Martín, weón idiota! ―Manuel sintió un tanto miedo por el argentino ¿preocupación? O no, por supuesto que no. No tenía razones para preocuparse de ese fleto sin causa, ¿verdad…? Como sea, cogió la mano de su vecino volteándolo hacia él― ¿Cómo se te ocurre declararle la guerra? Retrasado mental.

― ¿Si lo hice y qué? ―dijo sin más entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿Weón, no tení ni armada y querí guerra? Reino Unido es potencia mundial. ―trataba de entrarle en razón a esa cabeza llena de ego.

―Lo sé…pero… ¡Te tengo a vos! Manu, vos tenés la mejor armada de Sudamérica, si nos unimos… ¡Lo derrotaremos, che!

―Martín…no puedo hacer eso… No me conviene pelear con Ar-

―Lo haremos como en los viejos tiempos ―cortó las palabras del menor―, peleando juntos… Manu…me tenés que apoyar… ―ahora él cogió las manos del chileno, presionándolas. Le miraba fijamente haciéndole retroceder aquellos momentos cuando se apoyaban.

Mierda, no sabía que hacer…tal vez…

Junto sus dos cejas hacia abajo. Cerró los parpados, se alejó como en el caso de sus manos sostenida por el argentino, yendo a Alfred. Se paró frente a él.

Entreabrió la boca…

―Nadie puede afectar a los derechos de Chile en materia de territorio antártico. Por eso yo… ―todo era expectante, ¿Qué demonios tramaba? Argentina presentía algo no muy bueno― reclamo soberanía, por mi parte.

Martín quedó en choqueado, no obstante logró reactivarse. Incluso medio mundo.

― ¡¿Vos también? ¡Esto es traición! ¡Me quiero morir! ―negaba con la cabeza de un lado para otro, repetitivas veces. Las lágrimas frotaban de sus hermosos orbes. Se arrodilló todo decaído. Ante esto, Francia le dio consuelo.

―Tranquilo, ya va a pasar ma petit.

― ¡No puedo, no puedo! ¡Manu como siempre me traiciona! ¡Abrazáme tío Francis! ―después de un largo llanto súper varonil junto a la nación más varonil y bisexual, enderezó su cuerpo, caminó frente a Alfred. Manuel aún seguía allí― También reclamo.

― ¡¿What the fuck? ―exclamó Alfred ¡Ya no sabía que hacer!

― ¡No podí hacer eso! ―cuestionó Manuel.

― ¡¿Cómo qué no? ¡Si el pirata ese y vos pueden, yo también, tengo los mismos derechos!

―Caballeros ―Arthur intervino quedando entremedio de los dos―, les pido calma. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

― ¡¿Qué acuerdo ni que nada? ¡Lo único que querés es encontrar petróleo! ¡Maldito Imperio Pirata, siempre te quedas con todo! ¡Querés todo en este mundo, che! ¡Siempre igual! ¡Apuesto que después me harás de tu colonia junto con mi esposa! ―estaba desesperándose― ¡Y vos Manuel! ¡Por un momento pensé que nos ayudaríamos! ¡Pero claro, como siempre sos el perrito faldero del pirata muerto de hambre!

― ¡No soy su perrito faldero, weón fleto! ―le gritó.

Inglaterra al estar al medio, recibía todos los gritos en sus lindos oídos, ya tenía previsto ir al médico en el caso de quedar sordo.

― ¿Cómo qué no? Si te la pasas apoyándole en todo, incluso ya creía que le apoyarías.

― ¡No es cierto!

― ¡Si lo es!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No! ―Manuel hizo hacia atrás al inglés para que no interviniera en la discusión matrimonial.

―Yo digo que debe cederse a Manuel. ―dio su opinión España abrigado como un oso, le hacía falta un abrazo de Lovino.

― ¡España! ―criticaron todos.

― ¿Qué? Es mi opinión… ―encogió de hombros. Por cierto… ¿qué hacía el ahí?

― ¡Alto ahí! ―las puertas se abrieron cuan Dios daba su grandiosa presencia― ¡Tengo la solución de todo esto!

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Prusia? ―Arthur habló por todos.

― ¡El grandioso yo viene a dar su grandiosa solución para que todo esto se acabe!

― ¡Hola Gilbert! ―saludó Antonio sin estar concentrado en el tema. El prusiano le devolvió el saludo.

― ¿Cuáles son…? ―preguntó Alfred, pero…

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

Argentina y Chile seguían discutiendo.

― ¡Cierren la boca! ―le salieron humos por las orejas, al fin esos dos sudamericanos se calmaron― My God, par de primos que tengo…como sea. ¿Cuáles son tus soluciones?

―Que todo sea del grandioso yo. La Antártida será Prusiana. ―respondió grandiosamente dejando a los países en un silencio grandioso.

―…

― ¿Qué dicen? Mi idea es grandiosa.

―Pío, pío.

―Yo tengo algo mucho mejor. Que la Antártida sea una con Rusia, ¿da? ―propuso Ivan.

―Viendo que no llegaremos a nada ―comenzó hablar norteamericano haciendo oídos sordos a las tonterías dichas por Prusia y Rusia―, propongo para la próxima junta de la ONU, fundamentos válidos. Fin del tema. ―dijo serio levantándose de su asiento.

― ¡Okay, verán como les gano! ¡Expondré las mismas presentaciones sobre Falkland Islands! ―Arthur señaló al matrimonio (no era Su con Fin), acto seguido río maquiavélico.

―Sí…deja de reclamar ―Alfred apareció por detrás―. Es hora de irse. Tengo mucho frío aquí en la Antártida ―cogió la mano del inglés―. Recuerden: Fundamentos válidos. Y lamento lo ocurrido. ¡Bye, bye! ―y se fueron. Luego le siguieron los pasos la mayoría de los países, donde Gilbert e Ivan iban saliendo…

―Nadie quiere que sea una con Rusia.

―Obviamente todos se negarían. Estúpido, idiota del vodka.

― ¿Da? A ti también te negaron, ya que no existes como país.

― ¡¿Quieres que te muela a golpes? ¡Algún día regresare con gloria, majestad y grandiosidad! ¡Y la Antártida será mía! ¡Keseseseseseseseses!

Dejando a ellos de lado y concentrarnos en dos países todavía en la sala:

Martín y Manuel no se miraban dándose la espalda.

―Oye… ―el argentino rompió el hielo.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo malhumorado.

― ¿Te vas a enfrentar a Arthur en la próxima junta?

―No sé si enfrentarlo…pero creo que está violando el tratado.

―En eso tenés razón. ¿Vos crees qué…cuando acabé al tratado…?

― ¿Alfred será el dueño? Es más que obvio. ―había continuado con la pregunta. En ese momento, los dos giraron sobre sus cuerpos. Martín surcó los labios.

―Debemos irnos, recordá que dejamos a Carlitos con Perú, y aquí hace mucho frío, che.

―…

No hubo respuesta por parte de Manuel. Él fue acercándose con la mirada baja y con leve sonrojo por lo que iba hacer. Al estar cerca, apoyó su rostro ocultándolo bajo el hombro del argentino.

― ¿Te pasa algo malo? ―se preocupó por la acción.

―Uhmmm. ―murmuró cosas inentendibles. Con cierta desconfianza lo abrazó por la cintura. Martín no creía eso… ¿Quizás era culpa del frío?

―Oye…

―Cállate weón. ―eso logró entender. Levantó el rostro. Tragó saliva por lo gay que iba a hacer. Fue acercándose lentamente como una tortuga a los labios del argentino. Para Martín, esperando el beso, le era una eternidad, asique tomó la iniciativa acercando su rostro al de Manuel, y lo besó.

Seis segundos duró el contacto.

― ¿Querés dejar un rato más a nuestro pibe con Miguel? ―preguntó en tono bajo y sensual haciendo sonrojar aún más al castaño.

―Sí… ―contestó con sinceridad.

Otra vez volvieron a besarse, tres veces seguidas, sin embargo el tercero fue más profundo y apasionado.

―Te ves re-lindo con esos sonrojos, ¿Quién es tu esposo?

―…Tú…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Asco de final… Como dije, intenté hacerlo lo más cómico posible, hasta coloque a Prusia para que todo sea más grandioso. Yo lo apoyo, la Antártida debe ser Prusiana (?). Con respecto al temita, lo encontré por casualidad, me puse a buscar y a buscar, pero no encontré lo que sucedió al final, por eso solo lo dejé hasta ahí. Fue sin mala intención, solo humor, si alguien se sintió ofendido, mil disculpas, además no sé qué haces leyendo esto, si advertí arriba -.-

•Los acontecimientos sucedieron entre el 2007-2009 con el título de "Argentina y Chile se unen para frenar a Gran Bretaña en la Antártida."

•Gran Bretaña anunció en octubre de 2007 su intención de reclamar soberanía sobre un sector del lecho marino sobre un millón de kilómetros cuadrados de lecho marino de la Antártida, que se superpone a los territorios sobre los que ejercen soberanía Chile y Argentina.

•El Tratado Antártico de 1959 prohíbe la extracción de combustibles y minerales en el continente blanco hasta el 2048, y sólo autoriza actividades con fines pacíficos.

•Fue el diario británico The Guardian el que reveló que el Reino Unido presentará ante la Convención del Derecho del Mar de la ONU un reclamo para ampliar lo que considera su plataforma continental marítima antártica hasta las 350 millas. Entonces, los gobiernos de Chile y Argentina se pusieron en alerta, y varios funcionarios de gobierno expresaron su desagrado.

•Después sale este titular: "Chile sigue los pasos del Reino Unido y dice que reclamará parte de la Antártida."

•La reclamación chilena se basa en que el fondo marino antártico es prolongación de la plataforma continental. La medida se toma ante las anunciadas intenciones del Reino Unido de atribuirse soberanía sobre parte de este continente, incluida la zona que Chile considera bajo su jurisdicción.

•En el tratado de 1959 se acordó que "los derechos de los países firmantes no pueden ser afectados por ninguno de los otros, ni por terceros países y, por lo tanto, no hay forma de que una reclamación de otro país pueda afectar o disminuir los derechos que tiene Chile sobre la Antártica."

Y blablablá, no pude encontrar más del tema DD:

Estúpido Arthur... todo él, todo para él, TODO! Deja vivir en paz al matrimonio, por el amor de tus hadas... D:

Aquí una imagen para que vean que Arthur está sobre Martín y Manuel, junten los espacios

h t t p : / /upload. wikimedia. org/wikipedia/commons/7/7e/Antarctica. jpg

**asdadasdasd!**

**¿Reviews? **

**=3**


End file.
